Just You
by Juniper11
Summary: -"In love you must be bold. If you hesitate you'll regret it for the rest of your life." NejiTenGai.-Sensei Series*
1. Dating Stinks

_Title: Just You  
><em>

_Author: Juniper11_

_Rating: T_

_Series: Sensei_

_Pairing: NejiTenGai_

_A/N: This story is a part of a series. It's not necessary to read all parts of the series in order to know what's going on in this one. There's only one I would advise reading first which is 'I'm in love with my sensei!' but since I just told you the title of the story I guess you can kind of figure out what it was about. :D This is story is going to have three parts only. And from there we'll move on to another kunoichi.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Where's Hinata?" Temari demanded the moment she arrived at their destination only to see three of her friends and not the four she was accustomed to. She graced them with a scowl that wasn't unusual for the other women to see.<p>

"Wedding preparations. She's going to meet up with us later." Sakura answered.

"I see. How does she seem to you?" Temari inquired of her three friends.

"Happy. Deliriously so." Ino answered. "I'm jealous."

"And yet at the same time I'm happy for her. Naruto really is a good guy." Tenten finished.

Temari waved a hand in the air dismissing momentarily the subject of Hinata because she had bigger fish to fry. "Well, I have an announcement to make." Temari said. They all paused before moving in closer to hear what the woman had to say. "I'm moving to Konoha."

"_What?" _Tenten, Sakura, and Ino shouted.

"No need to act like that. You make me feel unwanted."

"Whatever, Temari. Like you care whether or not you're unwanted." Temari reached out and pulled Sakura's hair. "Ow! What's Gaara got to say about this anyway?"

"Well…it's not a permanent move." Sakura smirked knowingly. There was no way in hell Gaara was going to let his sister move to Suna and they all knew it. "Its mission related and I'm representing him here for a few months so he's fine with it."

The women walked into the club looking for good seats. Sakura glanced at the dancers on stage and asked an obvious question. "Are we really sure Hinata is not going to run as soon as she walks through the doors?" They had all decided at Temari's last visit to have her bachelorette party as soon as Temari visited them again. It was way ahead of the wedding but Hinata had been rather busy of late and they didn't want to inconvenience her when last minute wedding plans became a big issue for her.

"Little Hinata's going to run alright but it's going to be towards the closest chair and not out the door." Temari assured them.

"Oh, really?" Ino questioned. "Cause that doesn't really seem like the sweet little prude that we all know and love."

"Who's idea do you think it was to come here in the first place?" Temari asked amused.

"Yours." The women chorused.

"Okay, so it was, but I Okayed it with her first. She approves."

"Mmm-hmm. You probably bullied her until she caved." Sakura said with a smirk taking out a few bills to slip into the g-string of a hottie that was closing in on them.

"Your thoughts of me are disturbing, Sakura." Temari said then immediately changed the subject because it 'bothered' her so much. "Okay, so this is what's up. I'm here in Konoha for a reason."

"Of course." Ino said flipping her hair and slipping a few bills into a g-string herself.

"I'm here to find wives for my brothers."

Startled, the kunoichi stared at their friend dumbfounded.

"Gaara's looking for a wife?"

"I'm here for a wife for Kankuro as well but yes he's looking for a wife. He wants to strengthen our alliance with Konoha."

"And you're telling us this because…." Ino inquired.

"I want two of you to consider coming back with me as potential brides for my brothers."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hello, everyone." They all breathed a sigh of relief at Hinata's sudden appearance.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled standing up and pulling her into a hug. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you, Sakura."

"It's like we're going to be sisters, now."

Hinata frowned and Sakura sighed. Hinata would never say it but she was still a bit upset with her because of the way things ended between her and Kiba. She had been even more upset when she learned of her affection for her sensei, yet she hadn't said a word about it. Sometimes, Sakura wished that she'd just yell at her instead of keeping it all bottled up. Their relationship had really suffered.

"Hinata…." Sakura began but Temari cut her off.

"Ladies, look at that."

Their heads turned towards the stage only to see one of the sexiest men ever rip his shirt off and toss it into the audience. Shrill screams filled the air and wicked grins stretched across several pairs of lips.

"I didn't know that civilians came in packages like that." Ino murmured. "Maybe I'm barking up the wrong tree."

"I bet you twenty that he used to be a shinobi." Tenten said.

"Hell, no. I know better than to take you up on any bets. You _always _have inside information." Ino grossed.

Tenten just shrugged and directed her attention back to the scrumptiousness on stage.

"Ladies, I'm still waiting for a reply." Temari stated.

"A reply to what?" Hinata inquired.

"I'm looking for wives for my brothers. I want two of them to come home with me as potential candidates." Hinata's mouth fell open, but Temari ignored her. "Look, this sensei madness has to stop. Maybe if I get you out of Konoha and off your teams it will be easier to let go. My brothers are good men they'll take care of you." Temari neglected to mention the fact that they would be with her always in order to keep her company because then they'd see right through her. "I wouldn't mention this if I thought they'd do you wrong."

"It's not a good idea, Temari." Tenten stated. "What if things don't work out? There will not only be tension between us and your brothers, but between us as well-not to mention between Suna and Konoha. It's not worth sacrificing our friendship. Besides, I really don't think it would be fair to do something like that when I'm in love with someone else."

"I agree with Ten." Sakura muttered.

"I'll go." Ino said. At the raised brows in her direction Ino continued on. It _was _just like Ino to go against the grain. "I'm sick of it. I really am. I just want to…move on."

"Ino…" Sakura began.

"There's no reason for me to stay. He avoids me, Sakura. He avoids me even when drunk."

"You think you're the only one being avoided? You're just going to let things end like this?" Sakura yelled.

"Yes!"

"Hey, look. We came here to have a good time. We can talk about this later. I'm sorry for bringing it up now. Sorry Hinata." Temari offered.

* * *

><p>Sakura glanced over at Tenten noticing immediately that she had stiffened. They were on their way home from training and Sakura knew that she still had a bit of energy to work off, but Tenten had not really seemed focused so she ended their session and they both were headed home a lot earlier than what they had planned.<p>

"What's wrong, Ten?" Sakura then glanced around to see none other that Gai Maito heading in their direction. "We can make a detour, if you want." Sakura offered tentatively.

"No, it's not necessary." Then he was upon them flashing them with a smile that for Sakura was blinding, but for Tenten was something else entirely. It made her heart pound and her palms sweaty. So much so in fact that she was having a difficult time meeting his gaze.

"Tenten, Sakura. How are you this evening?"

"We're good, Gai-sensei." Sakura said offering him a smile. As a child Sakura had been very…wary of Gai but as she became older—mostly after Tenten's revelation—she began to see slowly that he _was _a good man. Weird, but good and since that described her own former sensei as well she wouldn't fault Tenten for her odd taste.

"Please, no need to call me, Sensei. Just Gai will do." Sakura nodded her head and noticed that Tenten had said nothing in greeting so she discreetly elbowed her in the ribs.

Tenten cut her eyes at Sakura moderating her evil glare so that Gai wouldn't know what was going on then met Gai's gaze. "Hello, Sensei."

"The same goes to you as well, Tenten. No need for you to address me any longer with the title of 'sensei.'" Tenten nodded her head saying nothing more. Sakura glanced at her friend not at all liking the downward turn of her emotions. She had already seemed off but now it was even more so. "Are you ladies headed home?" Gai asked curiously.

"Actually, I was walking Tenten home since she's a little tired from training and I didn't think I should leave her alone. If you don't mind, Gai, would you walk with her? My house is in the opposite direction."

Tenten's eyes shot daggers Sakura's way but she ignored it and focused her attention on the man before her. Tenten watched his eyes flicker her way then towards Sakura who looked at him imploringly. Tenten realized then that Sakura was a rather accomplished actress. Judging by the expression on her face she was a hundred percent honest and truly needed help. She couldn't believe Gai was falling for it but he was even though Tenten could tell he didn't want to walk her home, but he was going to do it anyway. His nature would not allow otherwise. If Gai was anything, he was a gentleman.

"Actually, Sakura it's okay. I'll be fine on my own."

"But—" Tenten turned her body so that Gai couldn't see her face and gave Sakura a look that promised a world of pain if she didn't shut her mouth that instant. Sakura took the hint. She really didn't want sharp pointy objects thrown at her at random times. It tended to induce paranoia. "Well, if you insist." Sakura said, leaving without another word.

"Later!" Tenten called out to Sakura. Tenten then took a deep breath and turned to face her sensei. The look he was giving her shook her a little with it's intensity but she forcibly dismissed it. "Good night…Gai." Tenten said and began walking away. She didn't get far before his footsteps fell in place beside her. Tenten folded her arms across her chest and looked everywhere but at him.

"You don't really have to walk me home. Sakura was just exaggerating. I'm fine." She was going to kill Sakura and she swore she'd never know what hit her.

"Yes, I'm sure you are but it would me rather unyouthful for me to let you go home alone."

"Of…course." Tenten muttered and an unnatural silence fell between them. Tenten realized that this particular trip was the longest it ever took her to get home—or at least it seemed that way as she walked beside the man who was the object of her unrequited affection. He was close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from his body and found herself hard pressed not to move a little closer to bask in it. Tenten watched him out the corner of her eye. His green jumpsuit was nothing but indecent. Seeing every ripple and muscle of a man's body was just cruel—especially if you couldn't touch it.

"Tenten…." Gai began breaking her out of her thoughts. Gai paused in his walking and Tenten automatically followed suit. Her head raised and her coffee colored eyes looked up into his searchingly. There was something in his tone that pulled to her like it did that one night that seemed so long ago….

"Yes?"

His words weren't immediately forthcoming and that made her frown. Gai was never hesitant over anything nor was he one to lack words. Tenten took a small step closer to him concerned, however Gai hastily stepped back and turned away from her missing the flinch that flowed over Tenten's face.

"We're meeting tomorrow on training grounds 4 at five o'clock." Gai said after another moment of silence.

"Right." She said nodding her head and for some reason felt like that wasn't what he originally intended to say. But what else would he say, really? Her imagination was getting the best of her. Flights of fancy generally weren't her style.

They finally arrived at her home and Tenten turned and gave him a diffident smile. "Thanks for walking me home."

Gai nodded then spoke. "Your smiles are different, Tenten. I've noticed they no longer light up your eyes like they used to. Is everything alright?"

Tenten completely glossed over his concern and latched onto one particular part of his statement. A genuine smile stretched across her lips as she asked, "My eyes light up when I smile?"

Gai blinked at the sudden change in her demeanor and took a small step back. "Yes, they do. You should smile like that more often."

Unable to rid herself of her big, cheesy grin she nodded her head and moved towards her door before she made a fool of herself. "Goodnight, Gai!" Tenten said and rushed into her home.

Gai stood outside for several moments staring at the door before him. He knew she felt an attachment to him and had hoped she'd get over it, but such didn't seem to be the case. She had begun withdrawing from them as a team and he knew it would only be a while before she requested to be placed on a new one, yet he didn't want to see her go. Yes, Lee was his favorite student. He always would be. Yet, why did he feel the need to see Tenten truly smile?

* * *

><p>"Guess what?"<p>

Ino looked at Sakura's smug face curiously. The woman had a secret and was dying to tell it and to be frank—Ino was dying to listen. So she tossed aside the magazine she was idly browsing through and focused her full attention on Sakura.

"What?"

"I followed Tenten home tonight." Ino's face which had briefly held eager expectation quickly fell. How often did interesting and Tenten go together? Ino turned her nose up at Sakura, went to grab her magazine, and ignore her long time friend but fingers froze when Sakura dropped the bomb on her. "Gai walked her home."

"Say what?"

"And get this—He has a thing for Tenten's smile."

"A thing. What do you mean 'a thing'?

"I mean our little Tenten flashed her megawatt smile at that hunk o' beef and he turned into a puddle of goo."

"Bull shit!"

"What's bullshit?" Temari asked entering the room.

"How did you get in here?" Ino said incredulously as Temari waltzed into her home and made herself comfortable. The woman propped her bare feet up on her sofa and put her hands behind her head. "Sakura gave me a key." Temari replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Ino looked at Sakura who just shrugged.

"It was either give her your key or mine. I opted to give her yours."

"Sleep with one eye open, Forehead. One. Eye. Open."

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura said dismissively. "So, anyway, Temari, guess who walked Tenten home tonight?"

"Neji?" Temari asked curious to see whether or not the Hyuuga had come to his senses. From the facial expressions Ino and Sakura were sporting Temari could immediately tell that wasn't the case. "Who?"

"Gai Maito."

"No!" Temari shouted immediately sitting erect. "Details. Give me details."

"Well, you know Tenten-she was shy and all withdrawn."

"Right. Right." Ino and Temari said simultaneously.

"She told Gai that she was going to walk home alone and she walks off and I swear he followed after but here's the kicker—before he caught up to her he was totally ogling her ass."

"Quit shittin' me. Gai doesn't ogle." Ino said skeptically.

"He's a male. He ogles." Temari corrected.

"She's right, Ino. Even Sasuke ogles. I caught him eying my chest a few times."

"What chest?" Ino inquired, laughing as a pillow was tossed her way.

"Anyway, so he walks her home all smooth-like then tells her that when she truly smiles her eyes light up."

"Aw." Ino was reluctantly moved. "That's so sweet."

"Isn't it? But that was when Tenten hit him with the whammy and he had a really difficult time tearing his eyes away from her lips."

"Interesting." Temari said tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I guess I know who's going with me to Suna." Temari said looking at Sakura pointedly.

Sakura held up her hands. "Wait, Temari. I never agreed—"

"You have been chosen by default." Before Sakura could argue Temari continued speaking. "You can at least come and get to know them."

"I do know them. They're great guys…even if one looks better in makeup than I do." Temari barely stifled a guffaw. "But I will not mistreat your brothers. Look at me and Hinata's relationship. She hardly comes around us anymore because of what happened with Kiba."

"She hardly comes around us anymore because she has _a man_—something you don't have but could."

"Shut the hell up, Temari."

"Look, if you're so bothered about your relationship with Hinata stop being a damned coward and talk to her. You at least owe it to her—to us all really. I miss my little Hinata."

"You miss harassing her." Ino corrected.

"Don't act like you don't miss it, too." Temari retorted and smirked when Ino couldn't reply.

"Fine. I'll talk to her."

"Please do and do it _before _the wedding." Temari stated.

"Fine! But if I get kicked out of the wedding I'm kicking _your _ass, Temari." Temari tossed her a look that said, 'As if' but Sakura ignored her. "So what are we going to do about Ten?"

"Nothing, we'll let things run their course—but in the mean time we spy." Temari said with an evil grin that was shared by her closest friends.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Tenten called out too cheerfully for it to be five o' clock in the morning.<p>

"Good morning, Tenten!" Lee cried out just happy to see his teammate for once not looking down. Lee glanced at Neji to see if he had noticed the change in Tenten but he wasn't looking in their direction. It didn't matter though, because Tenten planted herself by Neji's side as usual and turned her head to and fro searching the area.

"Has Gai arrived yet?"

"Yes, Tenten!" Lee replied. "We just finished a hundred laps around Konoha."

Tenten blinked glad she hadn't come earlier, but she still wondered how she managed to escape the team exercise. She glanced at Neji intent to ask him what time had he shown up that morning but he seemed to be abnormally cold. This was unusual because while the man showed no interest in her it didn't mean that they weren't on friendly terms.

"Are you alright, Neji?"

"I'm fine." He replied and said not another word to her. She knew then and there that he was pissed at her about something but not quite sure as to what it was.

"Neji—" Tenten began.

"Good morning, Tenten. Isn't it a glorious, morning?" Tenten immediately forgot to probe and find out what was bothering Neji when she heard Gai's voice.

"It is." Tenten said grinning at Gai who averted his eyes. Tenten noticed and unknowingly her smile dimmed a bit. When his gaze returned to hers Tenten finally realized that her emotions were riding on a yo-yo going in every direction in the blink of an eye. Tenten forced herself not to smile and simply listen as Gai spoke of how they were going to train that particular morning.

For once in her life she didn't mind the rigorous training.

* * *

><p>"May I speak with you for a moment, Tenten?" Tenten smiled tentatively at Neji recalling that he seemed rather upset with her earlier. She didn't know what she had done but she was willing to make amends. Just because Neji didn't occupy the place in her heart that he once did didn't mean that she no longer cared about him.<p>

"Sure, Neji." Their teammates were gone. Tenten had intended to join them since Lee and Gai offered to walk with her home, but at Neji's request she waved them off to speak with her friend.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me for dinner tomorrow night."

Tenten blinked uncertain of what she had just heard. "What?"

"Have dinner with me." His words were cajoling and earnest. She wasn't sure she ever heard Neji speak to her in that tone before. Tenten's brow furrowed. Surely he meant in a purely platonic way. He couldn't be asking her on a date. "Is something wrong?" Tenten asked.

"…No. I simply wish to spend a little time with you. You have been…preoccupied as of late."

Gai flashed through her mind. Yes. She had been preoccupied. Thoughts of her sensei had filled her mind to a point where it was brimming full. A thought struck Tenten.

"You've been worried about me, haven't you?" Tenten smiled at Neji wanting to hug him but made no effort to touch him since he wasn't particularly fond of displays of affection. "I'm fine. Really. There's no need to trouble yourself, but thanks for caring Neji. That means a lot to me."

"Tenten…that's not what I meant. I'm asking you on a date."

Tenten froze.

"Tenten! There you are. We've been looking all over for you." Tenten looked around quickly spotting Temari and Ino coming her way. Tenten was certain in those moments she had never been happier to see her friends.

"Tenten come on!" Ino shouted. "We've got stuff to do!"

Tenten looked at Neji apologetically. "Another girl's night out?" Neji questioned.

"No. Sakura and Hinata would be with them if that was the case. Still…."

"It's fine. Just think about it. If tomorrow is too soon we can arrange another date."

Tenten nodded her head and rushed off to join her friends. Temari took one look at Tenten's face, looked around to make sure the Hyuuga was gone, and then asked bluntly, "What the hell did he do to you?"

"What?" Tenten replied startled. "Nothing!"

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?" Ino demanded silently thinking that she was going to go kick her some Hyuuga ass if Tenten shed one more tear over that worthless excuse for a man.

"I'm not about to cry." Tenten said raising her chin stubbornly.

Ino and Temari shared a look. "Spill it." Temari said, throwing an arm over her friend's shoulder and leading her off.

"He asked me to dinner." Tenten's softly spoken words were still heard loud and clear by her friends. Temari stopped moving and Tenten could feel the duo's incredulous stare.

"To dinner as in a date?" Ino asked.

"Yes."

"Go."

"Don't go." Temari and Ino said simultaneously and then glared at each other.

"Why are you telling her to go out with him Ino?" Temari demanded. "He had his chance and he blew it. She waited too damn long for him. He can't just waltz into her life whenever he feels like it thinking she'll wait for him forever."

"And what should she do instead? Wait around for Gai to wise up? Put her life on hold for a man that will never see her?"

"Hey…" Tenten said trying to calm down the women whose voices were growing in volume.

"Think about it. Why would he do this now of all times? It doesn't feel right and I don't want her getting hurt."

"She's not going to get hurt. He's her rebound guy. If anyone gets hurt it will be him." Temari and Ino looked at each other for a moment then turned to look at Tenten.

"Go out with him." Came their once again simultaneous reply. Tenten's eyes widened.

"I am not going to go out with Neji in order to hurt him!"

"Of course not." Temari said soothingly. "Don't look at this like that. Give yourself the chance to go out…have a little fun. When was the last time you went out?"

Tenten frowned. It had been some time—quite a bit of time since she had been out with a man. She didn't date much.

"See what I mean? Just go out, have a little fun. Who knows maybe things will work out with the Hyuuga and you'll be able to move on."

"Maybe I don't want to move on." Tenten said stubbornly.

"Ten…" Ino began. "Don't you owe it yourself to at least try?"

"I—"

"Just think about it. That's all we ask." Ino said. Tenten pursed her lips together and nodded her head.

And that was how Tenten ended up sitting across from Neji in one of fanciest restaurants in Konoha. Once Temari and Ino had ensured her surrender they made sure she had on a little navy dress that was sexy yet sophisticated. Ino said that was sure to make his eyes pop out his head and his tongue loll on the floor. If he had been anyone but Neji Hyuuga, Tenten was sure that is what would have happened. As it was, when he saw her, the masculine appreciation in his eyes was more than flattering—especially since until the day before she was certain she didn't register on his radar as a female.

Could it be that she was a bit too boyish to capture the attention of a man?

Tenten shook her head immediately dismissing that ludicrous thought. She was _all _woman and if he was too stupid to realize that then-

"A penny for your thoughts."

"You look nice." Tenten stated and he did. It was rare for her to see Neji go casual but when he did it was something that haunted her dreams. It surprised her but he wore a suit. It was navy blue and he also wore a baby blue button down shirt. He didn't wear a tie and Tenten decided it suited him just fine. She smiled a little realizing how well they matched. It was kind of cute in a sickening way.

"As do you." Neji replied and Tenten felt a blush begin to creep upon her cheeks.

It was a nice start to an evening that could have been memorable…but things have a way of happening. They hadn't even ordered their dinner with the evening went to hell in a hand basket.

"Neji?" Tenten had her glass of wine half way to her mouth when she heard the feminine voice call out. She glanced around her looking for the source and landed on a pair of Hyuuga eyes. Her hair was dark and her features were delicate and doll like. Tenten glanced at Neji and raised a questioning brow but saw the stiff set of his shoulders and knew that whatever it was that was going on…wasn't good.

Then Tenten noticed that the girl wasn't alone. She stood with none other than Hyuuga Hiashi head of the Hyuuga clan. She had always wanted to meet the man. She had dreams of meeting him and Neji introducing her as the woman he intended to marry.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice questioned as she looked at Tenten with a frown. Tenten, in turn, smiled and extended her hand which she took with seeming reluctance. Tenten's brow furrowed. Her hand wasn't dirty. What was with the look?

"Hello, I'm Tenten—Neji's teammate."

She replied, "I'm Airi—Neji's fiancé." Tenten's smiled froze on her face. Anyone looking at her in those moments would be certain she was a statue.

_That _was certainly news.


	2. As a Teammate

It was also disturbing.

* * *

><p>Since Tenten was a genin…no it was before then…she admired Neji Hyuuga. You could just look at him and tell he was totally focused on the path that he was going to take. He had drive and she admired that.<p>

When she found out that they were going to be on the same team she had been ecstatic. She had ambitions to be a great kunoichi—greater or as great as Tsunade the Slug Princess. To be put on the team with someone like Neji who was the best in their class was sure to put her on the path to success.

Then she started to get to know him. Little by little admiration had turned into something else. Something that at first she couldn't explain or understand. Something that made her nights become sleepless ones. Something that made her heart race whenever he was near or the times when he offered words of praise to her.

Funny enough it was Gai that pointed out the symptoms of love.

She trusted no one as explicitly as she had him and she thought—even if he wasn't attracted to her—that he felt the same. So to find out that he had a fiancé…was a blow that she wasn't sure their friendship would be able to survive.

* * *

><p>"It's nice to finally meet you Airi. I've heard so much about you." The nervousness that was obvious in Airi's face slowly began to ease out. Tenten didn't dare look at Neji; afraid of what she might do if she did. Like pick up her steak knife and show him why they called her the Weapon's Mistress.<p>

"Oh, so what are you two doing here?" Her voice was pleasant. Nothing grand or spectacular but Tenten could tell just by her voice that she was a genuinely nice person. Tenten's smile slipped slightly before she replied.

"My date is running late and Neji was kind enough to join me so I wouldn't be lonely until he arrived. Actually, I'm starting to think he's not going to make it." Tenten looked at the door hoping for some form of escape from this highly uncomfortable moment but saw none forthcoming.

"That doesn't explain why you were here in the first place." Hiashi said to Neji disapproval etched on his face.

"Actually," Tenten said interrupting again for reasons unknown, "Neji was just telling me that he heard the two of you were going to be here. It was his hope to join you two for dinner."

A smile lit up Airi's face. "Ah, Neji. That's so sweet." Hiashi, on the other hand, said nothing. Tenten could tell he was still slightly suspicious and it was at that moment that out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of green. Her head swung around and her eyes widened. A wild hope flared within her. The idea was stupid but when you were desperate you grasped at straws. Tenten waved her arm and beckoned him over. He moved towards them hesitantly at first and then with more confidence as he saw more people standing around the table. Tenten rose to her feet the moment Gai stood next to her table slipped her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "I thank you all for waiting with me, but as you can see he's here now so…" Tenten shrugged and smiled still squeezing Gai's hand tightly.

Gai glanced around the table and then looked down at Tenten briefly before saying, "Since we're all here why don't we eat together?" He slowly pulled his hand out of Tenten's grip and signaled a waiter and asked for a larger table. Tenten met Neji's eyes then and the horror she felt was reflected in his gaze.

They were ushered to a booth large enough to fit the five of them where the awkward continued—and worsened with the next question issued.

"How long have you two been dating?" Hiashi asked Tenten.

"Not long." Tenten said quickly.

"I must admit it comes as quite a surprise seeing the two of you together." Hiashi stated.

"Not really." Gai said with a boisterous laugh. "I've seen this coming for years."

"Years?" Hiashi said his eyes narrowing, "Just how many years?"

Tenten eyes widened with the realization that Gai didn't realize that he was currently on a date with _her_. Shouldn't the whole 'hand holding' thing have tipped him off? Now Hiashi was currently thinking that Gai had a thing for under aged girls. What a way to impress the head of a prestigious Clan.

Tenten laughed a little hysterically and said, "Years is an exaggeration. You know how Gai is." Tenten waved her hand in the air dismissing the subject. "So who's ready to order?"

Her questioned was ignored and Tenten nearly died when Gai asked, "And who is this wonderful flower of youth?"

Airi twittered and Tenten felt a pang shoot through her heart as she watched Gai turn his attention to another woman, but she suppressed it and turned to Neji sneering at him. She really didn't care if Hiashi saw her or not—luckily for Neji he hadn't.

He hadn't been any help at all. He was simply sitting there staring into space. What was going on with him? His behavior was totally different from what she was used to.

She should kill him. Honestly, how many people would miss him?

Okay, a lot of people—including a huge clan worth but he deserved it. He deserved to die in whatever way her twisted imagination could come up with. There was a reason that she kept her weapons extra sharp so that she could carve up people like him. Although she had a feeling that she was mentally venting on Neji so she wouldn't have to think about Gai being pleasant to another woman.

"I'm Airi—Neji's fiancé."

Gai froze and honestly Tenten couldn't help her next statement. "Yes, _sweetie, _I forgot to tell you about Neji's impending nuptials."

And from there the evening went everywhere but up.

:::

Tenten awoke the next morning to pounding on her door. She grabbed her pillow and put it over her head hoping to drown out the sound but found herself unsuccessful—especially since whoever was at her door was apparently an ass.

"Tenten, open this door right now!" Tenten groaned as she heard Sakura's voice. Yep, definitely an ass. She was tempted to just let her break the door down since she really wanted to stay in the bed for the rest of her life but decided against it. Regardless she'd still have to pay for repairs and there was no way she was going to do that.

"Tenten!" Sakura yelled once more and Tenten shoved her blankets off her and moved out her bedroom and to the door, swinging it open. Her hair hung down her back tangled in knots since for some insane reason the previous night she had decided to let it down. She had on a ratty old T-Shirt that said, _Sex: Do it for the kids_. This was kind of ironic given that Tenten was still a virgin although thankfully Sakura didn't remark upon it.

"Is there a reason you're here this early in the morning?" Tenten barked but Sakura only rolled her eyes.

"It's almost ten o' clock. You shouldn't still be in the bed anyway—and yes there is a reason why I'm here you secretive little bitch."

"Now you're resorting to name calling." Tenten said turning around knowing Sakura would follow her inside. The click of the door wasn't even heard as Sakura started in on her barrage of questions.

"How did you manage it?"

"Manage what?" Tenten said yawning over her words with coffee on the brain. She strolled into the kitchen with Sakura so close behind her Tenten could feel her breath on her neck. It was actually kind of weirding her out. Was personal space too much to ask for?

"I mean everyone said that I had the best chance of accomplishing it but you do it with such ease _and _managed to keep it in the dark. I should be so pissed off at you but I can't be because, damn it, I'm happy."

"Sakura," Tenten said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the date you had with Gai last night." The mug that Tenten had just wrapped her fingers around slipped out her hands and crashed to the floor. "It's all over the village that the two of you are together now. It kind of sucks that I had to hear it from someone else, but I forgive you Tenten….Tenten?"

"What do you mean it's all over the village?" Tenten whispered panic slowly making its way up her spine.

"Tenten, there's something going on that I don't know about, isn't there?"

Tenten nodded. "I'm not dating Gai."

"Then—"

Sakura's words were halted by a knock on the door. Tenten just leaned on the counter and placed her head against its cool surface taking slow deep breaths in order to calm her nerves. Sakura shook her head and moved to answer the door for her thinking it was one of their friends that had heard the 'news' only to find herself mistaken.

Sakura was soon staring into the opalescent eyes of Neji Hyuuga. Sakura's brow rose quizzically but before she could say anything he asked, "Is Tenten in?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say 'yes' but Tenten called out, "I don't want to speak to him, Sakura. Tell him to go away—better yet tell him to go to hell."

"Go to hell." Sakura said folding her arms across her chest and giving Neji the nastiest look she could come up with—and since it was Sakura it was pretty nasty. She didn't know what the hell was going on but if Neji Hyuuga had found some way to make _Tenten _angry it had to be bad, and she had no problem backing her friend up if need be. Besides, he had caused Tenten enough trouble as it was.

"Let me pass, Sakura."

"Hell no."

Sakura watched as Neji's eyes narrowed and knew he was going to pull some nifty ninja act to get past her but before he could move a hand landed on his shoulder.

"You should leave, Hyuuga." Sakura smirked at the arrival of Temari and the rest of their gang. She really didn't want to have to smash his pretty little face in—but she would have done it although she had a feeling that Tenten would have interfered before things got that far.

"This is none of your business. Let me pass so that I may speak with Tenten."

"Did you bring your fiancé with you? Cause maybe she'd like to be in on the conversation." Ino sneered getting in Neji's face but the Hyuuga didn't back up instead he merely stared at Ino while Sakura picked her gaping mouth off the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sakura yelled.

Ino turned her head and looked at Sakura. "Where have you been, Forehead? You've missed all the juicy gossip."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and looked away but Ino didn't notice because her attention turned once more to Neji.

"Hinata." Neji said imploring his cousin for help but Hinata turned her back on him and said not a word, although her actions spoke volumes to the people around her. Hinata adored Neji. He was like the brother she never had so to turn her back on him showed just how pissed she was at him.

"Just leave, Neji, before this gets messy. The village already has enough to gossip about, don't they?" Temari said, for once, being the voice of reason.

Still, Neji was stubborn. "Tenten, if you want me to leave then tell me to go."

Shortly thereafter Tenten appeared behind Sakura. She leaned her chin on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura didn't move somehow knowing that Tenten needed the physical contact at that moment to help her—whether it be to strengthen her resolve, or to keep from killing him or even to keep from giving in she didn't know so she said nothing, nor did she move. Tenten's gaze locked with Neji's.

"Leave." She said simply before turning and walking into her house. A moment of silence reigned while all of them digested the cold tone in which Tenten spoke to Neji. It was shocking that Hinata had given him the cold shoulder but it was downright apocalyptic to see Tenten do it too.

"You heard her." Ino said and turned to walk inside followed by Temari. Sakura allowed the two to pass but Neji grabbed Hinata before she could follow.

"Hinata, you know how—"

"I know, Neji, but you went about things the wrong way."

"I was going to tell her."

"You should have told her before you asked her out."

Hinata then extricated her arm from Neji's grip and went inside firmly closing the door behind her.

:::

"I still don't know what's going on." Sakura said with a huff collapsing on Tenten's sofa as if it were her own. "So dish." She looked first at Tenten who didn't look like she was going to say a word then back to her other friends.

"Tenten went out on a date with Neji." Temari began.

"Okay."

"Neji has a fiancé." Ino supplied.

"Shit." Sakura replied.

"I met her on our date." Tenten supplied and all four women turned to her. It was a piece of information that they hadn't known. Temari and Ino had filled Hinata in on Tenten's date with Neji who revealed that Neji had a fiancé. The trio had then flown to Tenten's place to talk to her before things got any…worse.

"She showed up?" Temari said incredulously. "Did he invite her?"

Tenten shook her head. "It was a coincidence."

"Okay, so how did Gai end up being in all this?" Sakura said and Tenten ran her hands over her face.

"I used Gai to cover for Neji."

"You covered for his lying cheatin' ass?" Temari yelled. "What were you thinking?"

Tenten said nothing while all her friends began shouting obscenities. It took a while for them to settle down but Tenten was certain it was only because she wasn't answering their questions.

"I never should have let you guys talk me into going on the date in the first place." Temari and Ino exchanged a guilty glance.

"Tenten, if it helps, Neji really does care about you." Tenten looked at Hinata and saw that she honestly believed her words. To a degree Tenten felt that way too but the more than anything she felt betrayed. She never, ever would have thought that Neji would use her to aide and abet him in cheating.

"If Neji cared about me, Hinata, he would have told me about her a long time ago."

"He's a man." Ino supplied. "They don't know a thing about honesty."

"You're defending him?" Temari said turning to Ino.

"No." Ino shook her head slightly. "I'm just telling the truth." Temari paused for a moment then nodded her head.

"You guys really shouldn't stereotype men out there like that. They're not all bad." Sakura interceded.

"No, they're not." Temari agreed. "My brothers are fine men." Temari looked at Sakura pointedly causing Sakura to groan.

"Would you please not go there, _again_? I mean, seriously Temari I-"

"Guys, we're here to talk to Tenten not discuss any of our love lives." Ino interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

At her statement all eyes turned to Tenten who squirmed uncomfortably.

"Gai agreed to cover for you." Ino started off and Tenten nodded her head. "Why?"

"I kind of backed him into it." Tenten said wryly. "I think he figured out what happened as soon as Neji's fiancé introduced herself."

"Did he take you home?" Sakura asked.

"…Yes."

"Did you two talk about it?" Temari demanded.

"Talk about what?" Tenten asked seemingly oblivious then tried to ignore the hard glares that was sent her way but failed. "A bit."

"Spill." Tenten's friends said simultaneously. Tenten sighed.

:::

_Flashback_

He said he'd walk her home but the silence between them was definitely uncomfortable. Tenten silently wished this was one of those moments where the ground opened and swallowed her whole…unfortunately there wasn't a crack in sight. Of all the times for Sakura to _not _be around…

Still, she owed him a great deal for what he had done tonight. She at least figured she should start off with a, "Thanks for tonight."

Gai looked down at her and Tenten was unnerved by his unusual reticence. He was bothered then…by what they had done. "I didn't mean to drag you into all this. It was just a really uncomfortable situation and—"

"How long have you known?" Tenten blinked confused about what he was talking about.

"Known what?"

"That Neji was engaged." Tenten paused realizing for the first time how bad the situation actually looked. Although she did find the stirring of anger building up at the insinuation that she would date Neji if she knew he already was involved with someone else.

"Why?" Tenten asked valiantly making an effort to keep her voice level.

"Because I find it hard to believe you'd spend an unyouthful evening with him had you known."

Tenten glanced up at the sky briefly before turning her gaze back to the ground. Her anger deflated almost immediately but she didn't feel any better about herself.

"I found out maybe thirty minutes before you did."

"So what will you do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you love him you should fight for him." Gai said giving her a megawatt grin and a thumbs up. "Woo him until he realizes that there is no other woman for him but you."

"Is that the way you go about it?" Tenten asked. She stopped walking to turn around and face Gai.

"Of course! In love you must be bold! If you hesitate then you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

After some time Tenten nodded her head and said, "You're right." And then she took a step closer.

:::

"No!" Ino shrieked. "You didn't?"

"You've got some huge balls, Tenten. I never would have thought it of you. You constantly seem to surprise me."

Hinata, unable to speak, simply stared at Tenten with those large Hyuuga eyes. Her expression was matched by Sakura.

"You guys never would have 'thought it' of me. For some reason you all seem to believe that when it comes to men I'm a coward. Well, I'm not."

"Is it me or is Tenten prickly?" Ino asked.

"She's definitely prickly." Sakura concurred.

"That means she got _rejected." _Temari surmised.

"Guys you're really being mean to Tenten." Hinata interjected.

Ino held up her hands. "Okay, maybe we are being mean, jumping to conclusions and all that jazz. The simplest way to clear things up is to simply ask. Tenten did you get rejected?"

"I hate you all."

:::

Tenten rested her hands on Gai's chest looking up into his eyes. "Be bold, right?" Tenten verified sliding her arms around Gai's neck.

"What are you-?"

"Not regretting." Tenten said and rose up on her toes sealing her lips against his. And found that it was like kissing a brick wall, but she wasn't immediately dissuaded. She was a kunoichi, after all. She coaxed and teased Gai's lips until she felt him soften and for a brief moment he kissed her back.

Then his hands reached up and detangled her arms from around his neck and brought them down to her side. He took a few steps away from her and gave her a look that was full of pity.

"Tenten, you're hurt by what Neji has done but—"

"Neji doesn't have anything to do with you, me, and this moment. I'm not in love with Neji…I'm in love with you."

Gai chuckled at her like she was some naïve young miss. "Tenten-" He began.

"I'm twenty-two Gai, not twelve. I know my own mind. I want you. I want to be with you."

Tenten didn't know whether or not he was taking her seriously or whether or not he was just humoring her but a small smile formed on his lips. It wasn't malicious or mocking. If Tenten would call it anything she would say it was self-deprecating and it truly didn't belong on Gai's face.

"That's not possible."

"Why not?"

He didn't reply. He only smiled at her in a way that made butterflies fill her stomach and said, "Let's get you home."

:::

"That's it?" Sakura demanded. "You didn't press the issue?"

"Why? So he can pity me the way Kakashi pities you?"

Temari immediately put an arm on Sakura to keep her from jumping Tenten which is what she obviously wanted to do.

"Your situation bothers me, Ten." Temari said, "I'd swear on the life of my brothers that the man wants you." Ino's brow arched and the seriousness of that statement because Temari by no means played with the lives of her brothers. "So I say we do this—we go to some of the older kunoichi and talk to them. Maybe they can help you. Give us some insight."

"I really don't want to drag my business any further in the mud than it already is." Tenten said, "Actually the only thing I do want right now is a pint of ice cream—preferably butter pecan."

"It's not even afternoon yet, Tenten." Hinata said.

"I think she's doing well. She could have said 'sake'." Ino countered. "Cause _I _would have said sake."

"I think Temari's idea is a good one." Sakura said completely ignoring Ino's statement, "I mean what could it hurt? People already think we're a nutty horny bunch of kunoichi—and it's not as if they're lying. What else could they say?"

"Kurenai sensei helped me with Naruto."

Hinata's statement was enough for all them. They rose simultaneously. Tenten ran into her room to shower and change and after that they were gone.

:::

"Should I be nervous? Because I am." Kurenai said when she found herself surrounded several kunoichi one of which looked guilty, one who looked hopeful, and the other three looked at her like she held the secrets of the world—which she did because her name was Kurenai Yuhi.

"We'd like to talk to you." Temari began, "If you don't mind."

Kurenai shrugged. "How about lunch?"

"Yes," Tenten said, "I'm starving!"

"No one told you to laze about in bed all morning and not eat."

"Shut up, Sakura."

"I'm just saying." Sakura said with a shrug.

"Sakura, why are you picking on Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"Because I'm bored and have nothing to do?"

"…you've been spending extra time with Temari, haven't you?" Hinata inquired.

"…yes." Sakura said her voice a bit sullen.

"Stay next to me until you return to normal." Hinata said cutting her eyes at Temari who had a big grin on her face. She was such a bad influence.

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura said and moved closer to Hinata.

"You're all weird." Kurenai interrupted. "Let's go."

Kurenai took them to the place that sold the best seafood in Konoha. They had the freshest fish, the biggest shrimp, and the best chef in the world—or at least in Konoha.

Kurenai surveyed them all briefly before asking, "So what's on your mind ladies?"

Ino spoke up first, "We want to know what the hell is wrong with your generation of shinobi."

"Um, that's not exactly why we came to her Ino…" Hinata began.

"It's why I came." Ino declared

"Wow, Ino, way to show the love." Tenten said shaking her head.

"It's all related anyway." Ino said with the usual flip of her hair and a wave of her hand.

"It's true." Sakura interjected.

Kurenai shook her head and said, "What do you mean what's up?"

"Are they against relationships period or is it just with younger women?" Tenten asked.

"Did you ask him?" Kurenai inquired although she was starting to realize that the rumors about her and Gai were just that-rumors. Although, obviously Tenten wanted a bit more than that. She wanted to ask about the Hyuuga but it didn't seem the wisest course of action at the time.

"Yes." Tenten said rolling her eye and stabbing her fish in irritation.

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. He just smiled at me."

"Who does that?" Temari inquired. "I mean we ask a question, we expect an answer. A smile is not an answer. It's an evasion. Stuff like that is okay on missions but seriously we're in the village right now so answer the freakin' question, you asstard! No offense Tenten."

"None taken."

"You're a lively bunch, aren't you?" Kurenai said a smirk covering her lips.

"Temari's a bad influence." Sakura said blaming it on the older girl. "Those Suna chicks are something else."

"Keep talking." Temari said a threatening note entering her voice.

"Okay, can we please get to the subject at hand? You guys can't focus to save your lives." Tenten said.

"I focus!" Sakura yelled indignantly.

"On something besides Kakashi's ass." Ino said with a smirk.

"…Touché." Sakura said laughing and soon the whole table joined her.

"Okay, seriously, what do I have to do to get his attention?" Tenten said waving her arms around the air dramatically. "Prance around naked?"

"That's a disturbing image." Ino said.

"I think my imagination just died." Sakura said.

"Check please." Temari called out.

"Have I mentioned that I hate you all?" Tenten asked ignoring Kurenai's laughter.

"Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Ino. Stop it and let Tenten and Kurenai talk." The stern note in Hinata's voice shook them all into silence. Hinata then turned to Tenten and nodded at her.

They didn't talk immediately. They all sat for a moment thinking about how not long ago their little Hinata was so shy and quiet—and they could run all over her most of the time. It was fun stuff. However, now that she had gotten with Naruto she somehow grew a backbone and wasn't afraid to use it. Although most times she just stayed quiet and smiled at them all through their antics or she either worried quietly but every now and then she would assert herself and they would fall in line like the soldiers they were. Of course, that generally only happened when something important was going on and Tenten being happy was important.

Kurenai began to speak silently proud of her former student, "It's not a matter of you getting his attention. From the sound of it you probably already have it."

"How did you get that from the little I told you?"

"Well, I'm still not completely sure yet. I have one question for you."

"Okay." Tenten replied.

"_How_ did he smile at you?"

"…how does one smile at anyone? I don't get what you mean."

"It's simple. For Gai, with women, it's _how _he smiles at you that tells you his interest. Does he give you the typical 'Gai' smile all the time?" Kurenai then proceeded to imitate Gai's good guy pose causing an uproar at their table once more.

"Don't _ever _do that again!" Ino yelled.

"I want my mommy." Temari said shivering slightly.

"First my imagination, now my eyes!" Sakura said clutching her face frantically.

"That was actually a rather good impression." Tenten mused tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Please don't do that again, Sensei." Hinata begged.

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question."

"He gives me the typical smile but not always."

"When he doesn't give you the typical smile how do you feel when he does it?"

A goofy grin formed on her lips that they usually only saw Tenten was talking about weapons, or Uchiha Itachi—sometimes both.

"I see." Kurenai said studying Tenten's face. "Look Tenten it's not a matter of getting his interest. The fish is already on the hook you just have to reel him in."

"How can I do that when I don't even know why he's keeping his distance?"

"Tenten, you're on a team with the man. If anyone can figure it out, it's you."


	3. Just You

**Title: Just You**

**Paring: GaiTenNeji**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Warning: There are parts that seem completely random and of course they are, but they have purpose.**

* * *

><p>They went their separate ways with Tenten's friends showering her with encouraging words. She felt a little better about her situation with Gai but the truth was she was still lost.<p>

Gai was no easy nut to crack. Kakashi Hatake had his mask to hide behind while Gai had his positivity. They were both still masks, even if Gai was mostly a positive person. How the heck was she supposed to get past the mask and to the man?

The streets were quiet as she walked home and Tenten found herself lost in her thoughts. Perhaps that was why she almost didn't notice him when he slipped out of the shadows. But she did notice him and she paused in her walking because it seemed like he was walking directly towards her.

When he stood directly in front of her and Tenten slowly raised her head to look up into his eyes.

"Tenten." He said quietly.

"Uchiha-san." She was certain she was gaping at him. What woman didn't when he showed her a bit of attention? A smirk flitted across his lips then disappeared.

"Walking home?" He inquired and Tenten nodded her head since she seemed unable to utter a single word. "Then I will escort you."

Tenten nodded once more and began to walk but stopped when he didn't move on with her. She looked back at him and saw that he was waiting for her to grasp his elbow. It was then that Tenten knew that someone had knocked her out and pumped her full of drugs because there was no way that Uchiha Itachi would escort her home.

But she went along with it because, really, even the hallucination of the man was something wonderful. Tenten moved back towards Itachi and slipped her arm in his allowing him to walk her home. She worked hard not to twitter.

He said nothing the entire trip and that was fine for Tenten because she didn't want to be alone nor did she want to talk. The man was perfect in so many ways.

When she arrived at her home he smiled at her and in response she sighed. "Have a good evening Tenten."

She would—now. She thought as he disappeared.

:::

"That was completely random." Ino said privately wondering if Tenten had been smoking something because why would Uchiha Itachi appear out of nowhere to walk _her_ home? And Ino in no way cared if that was her own secret jealousy talking.

Sakura and Temari were out handling private business which made Ino suspicious that something was going on that she didn't know about but that was something that she would handle at a later time and Hinata was busy with wedding stuff. They would be helping her but the Hyuuga Clan put up such a fuss when they tried to 'meddle' in Hinata's wedding that Hinata herself shooed them off and told them it was alright if she handled things alone.

No bride should have to plan a wedding alone but that was a different story altogether.

"I know, right? He just completely brightened my day."

"Yeah, but why did he do it? Itachi's not the type of man to appear for no reason at all. Something's up."

"Maybe he wants to date me." Tenten said with a large cheesy grin.

"And maybe the sky is falling."

Tenten scowled and Ino laughed causing Tenten to throw the closest thing available at her—which just happened to be a book. Unfortunately for Ino she was laughing too hard to dodge and the book hit her in the arm.

"Ow!" Ino said and looked down at the book that her friend had turned into a weapon. However, when she saw the book her brow rose incredulously. "Are you really reading this?"

"Shit!" Tenten said and made a dive for the book but Ino had already snatched it up and moved away from Tenten.

"_A Kunoichi's Guide to Handling her Shinobi—_Are you serious?"

"Give me the book Ino." Tenten said extending her hand.

"Hell no…I want to borrow this."

It was Tenten's turn to ask the question. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean what harm could it do?"

"What does it matter? You're going to _Suna_."

"You're damn right I am and I'm landing me a freakin' Kazekage… or his brother. It doesn't really matter which. What does matter is that when I get him I keep him and I'm not opposed to using any method that works."

Tenten stared at Ino's impossibly arrogant face knowing that behind it held a world of pain—pain that was possibly much deeper than her own and said, "Okay, but if you're going to do it go for the _Kazekage. _ Gaara is so much hotter than Kankuro."

"Really? I've never seen Kankuro without all that," Ino waved a hand over her head, "stuff."

"I have and trust me you'll get prettier babies from Gaara."

"They're brothers. I imagine it'll be nearly the same."

"About the same as humans and gorillas."

Ino laughed. "Temari will kill you if she hears you say that."

"And that's exactly why you won't tell her."

Ino and Tenten smiled at each other.

:::

Tenten was heading for the training grounds for another sparring session with Sakura when she felt his presence. She'd recognize it anywhere but she chose to ignore it. She really didn't feel like dealing with him right that moment but she suspected she had very little choice.

"Tenten." Tenten closed her eyes and counted to ten only to open them and see Neji before her. She said nothing in response. She only looked at him waiting for him to say whatever he had to say and go away. "Tenten, I'm sorry." Tenten blinked slowly but still remained silent. "I meant to tell you. I was going to tell you that night."

"Why should I believe anything you say, Neji? You lied to me. You used me. Do you have any idea how dirty I feel? How cheap? I can barely stand here and look at you." Neji reached out to lay and hand on Tenten's shoulder but Tenten quickly moved out of reach. "Don't touch me. You lost that ring a _long _time ago." Neji's hand dropped to his side.

"I'm in love with you Tenten." It was simply said and blunt. It was exactly how she always imagined he'd say it, but she wasn't going to believe it.

"Bull shit."

"I have been for some time. The marriage was—"

"An arranged one?" Neji paused clearly wondering how she came about that knowledge. "It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Once I met her it didn't take me long to put two and two together."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is—"

"She adores you Neji. I think it's quite possible that she loves you more than I once did."

"Tenten—"

"And that has to be a whole lot because Neji I _loved _you. I loved you so much it hurt. You've overcome so much with your family, as a ninja. I was damned proud of you. There was no one I respected more than you. I would have waited for you forever if you had just told me the situation."

"I wanted to but I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yet that was something you did anyway." Tenten sighed before bringing her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "It doesn't matter Neji because I've moved on. I'm not in love with you anymore. I love—"

Tenten's words were cut off when she felt Neji grab her arm and pull her flush against her chest. Her eyes hadn't even closed before he claimed her lips. Her body was initially stiff and unyielding but magic danced across Neji's lips and lulled her into compliance.

Her eyes, which suddenly had a will of their own, fluttered closed. His lips coaxed hers into parting and she felt his tongue slip inside to have a taste of her sending unexpected thrills throughout her body. His hands slipped around her resting against the small of her back and pressing her closer to him. She felt her arms rising slowly in order to bury her hands in the hair she knew felt like silk to the touch but suddenly stopped herself. She pulled herself away from Neji before she did something she would regret. She opened her mouth to say something—she wasn't sure what, but Neji beat her to it.

"I'll do what I must to win your love back, Tenten."

He stepped around her and walked away then leaving Tenten slightly bewildered. Once she got her bearings she realized that she and Neji had and audience.

An audience of two to be exact.

Sakura stood staring at her with her jaw slack and her eyes full of shock.

And not too far away also stood Maito Gai. Emotions flickered rapidly across his face before he flashed her that megawatt grin and gave her a thumbs up and then disappeared right before her eyes.

"Gai!" She called out a moment too late. Sakura turned and looked at the spot where Gai once was and then back at Tenten. Tenten ran to Sakura's side and grabbed her friend.

"Please, you've got to help me find him. He shouldn't have seen that. I love him. I really do."

"Do you, Ten?" Sakura asked peering at her closely. "Because from where I was standing I'd say you didn't."

:::

Temari took one look at Tenten's face and opened her arms. Said arms were suddenly filled with the Tenten's trembling form that wept profusely in her arms. Temari patted her back soothingly murmuring words of nonsense all the while wondering what the hell happened. She turned her back for two seconds to deal with a 'situation' and the world goes to hell in a handbasket.

She had been staying in Ino's apartment and had opened the door to see Tenten. If she had to go by the expression on her face she'd say her heart had been broken into a million little pieces. But she hadn't gotten the news report confirming that so she guided Tenten inside and lead her to Ino's couch. Tenten buried her head in her lap and Temari was glad that there was a box of Kleenex nearby. Temari grabbed a few and handed them to Tenten who blew at her nose furiously.

She cried nonstop for about an hour until she had fallen asleep. Tenten still lay in Temari's lap when Sakura entered the room quietly with Ino at her side. Temari gestured to the kunoichi in her lap and Sakura, without a second thought, moved over to Temari, picked Tenten up, and carried her to Ino's bed.

"What happened?" Ino asked immediately but Temari just shrugged.

"I don't know."

"She kissed Neji today." Sakura said after rejoining them. "And Gai saw her do it."

Ino and Temari were shocked to say the least. "How did that happen?" Temari asked recovering her voice first. This time it was Sakura's turn to shrug.

"All I know is that Gai came to the training grounds where I was looking for her. She was late so I offered to help him find her."

"I'm sure you did that out of the goodness of your heart." Ino said sarcastically.

"Yes, pig, yes I did."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Finish telling the story."

"Not much else to tell. When I found them the two were going at it like there was a bed nearby."

"There's more to it than that." Temari mumbled to herself. That didn't sound like Tenten at all. She wasn't the type of girl to guy hop. That was Ino's gig or maybe she had just been hanging around all of them too long.

"Is there?" Sakura inquired. "We all know how much she loves Neji."

"Loved." Temari corrected.

"I personally think it's still very much in the present tense." Sakura turned and looked at Ino to see where she stood on the issue but Ino shook her head.

"Of all the people in the world I'm the last to know where someone's heart lies. I don't know. I'll wait and see what she says for herself and I'll believe what she tells me."

Tenten awakened about an hour later to find her three friends waiting on her. She didn't make eye contact with Sakura because honestly she had hurt her feelings and she knew that she'd lash out at her at the first opportunity.

"What happened Ten?" Temari said softly and Tenten moved to her side and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Neji said he's in love with me."

"And how do you feel about that?" Ino inquired.

"How am I supposed to feel besides shocked?"

"Are you happy?" Temari inquired.

"How can I be? He's engaged and I'm in love with someone else."

Sakura opened her mouth but a glance from Temari silenced her.

"Sakura told us you and Neji kissed." Temari started.

"He took me by surprise."

"You didn't push him away?"

"…No."

"Why not?" Ino asked jumping in.

Tenten thought about that question for a moment. She hadn't pushed Neji away. Why was that? It didn't take her long to come up with an answer since it was staring at her straight in the face. "Because I've been waiting for that moment for what seems like all my life. I mean who would have thought that Neji Hyuuga would ever want to kiss me? How could I stop my destiny?"

"You have been hanging around that man for too long." Ino said with a shake of her head muttering about predestination.

"So you wanted to kiss him." Was Sakura's input and Temari scowled at her. Tenten turned her head and looked at Sakura. Their eyes locked in and battled for a moment.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to kiss Neji even though I want to be with Gai. I admit that. So don't come to me with your righteous indignation. I'm single. Neither Neji nor Gai has any claim on me—and at least I'm not fucking clones of my sensei while I'm dating someone else."

"No, you're just kissing a man that's engaged to someone else."

Both Sakura and Tenten jumped to their feet with every intention of fighting but Ino grabbed Sakura while Temari grabbed Tenten.

"Stop it you two! We're all friends here and you're being ridiculous." Temari looked at Sakura hard. "Sakura leave your personal bull shit out of Tenten's life."

Sakura raised a hand and covered her face for a moment or two before lowering it. Tenten immediately saw the contrite expression on Sakura's face and wondered what was going on with her lately. "I'm sorry, Tenten. I've…"

"Don't worry about it." Tenten said with a wave of her hand. The fight had drained out of her the moment Temari touched her arm. The last thing she wanted was to fight Sakura—outside of the training field that is. On the training field it was a completely different story.

The two sat down and Sakura, who had composed herself, asked, "Did you feel anything when you kissed him?"

"You mean besides his tongue?" Tenten asked causing Ino to snicker and Sakura to narrow her eyes. "Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud, Sakura. I'm just joking. I think we needed a joke to cool things down since we almost tried to kill each other." A smirk crossed Sakura's lips which made her look more like the friend she had always known.

"Whatever, Ten. Just answer the question."

"So I suppose you want me to tell you if fireworks exploded in my brain or something."

"Mmm-hmm." The three chorused.

"Then the answer to your question is yes."

"Tenten—" Sakura began but Tenten raised a single hand to forestall her.

"I know what you're going to say Sakura but before you say it let me tell you this. Yes, I saw fireworks when Neji kissed me…but the world stops moving when Gai just touches me. So what does that mean?"

"It means," Ino began, "That you've got a mess to clean up."

:::

"You look disturbed." The matter of fact way he said that should have grated at her nerves, but he tempered his statement with a becoming smile—well it was Uchiha Itachi so she supposed it was more of a smirk than a smile. Normally she'd be swooning over him but she was just too depressed to do it today although she did make a mental note to do so the next day.

"Is this becoming a habit?" Tenten asked lightly when Itachi offered her his elbow and she latched onto his arm with a swiftness she didn't know she had.

"Perhaps." He replied and Tenten peered up at his now expressionless face.

"You're not falling for me are you?" Tenten asked and saw that smirk appear on his face again.

"Would you like me to?" Tenten rolled her eyes. He would answer a question with a question.

"The idea does have some merit." Tenten nodded her head and almost gasped with the smirk slowly began to stretch into a smile. The man was just too cute for words.

"Really? I was under the impression that your interest lie elsewhere." Tenten sighed. She supposed the rumors about her and Gai would have gone so far as to reach Itachi's ears. She felt her shoulders slump at his reply.

"It does…but everyone knows you're the exception to every rule." Itachi laughed out loud at her reply and Tenten's heart lightened immediately. How many people got to see this man laugh? She was betting not many. She was flirting shamelessly but she had a feeling he knew that she wasn't really serious about it-even if he was the exception to every rule.

They reached her home all too soon and Tenten slowly moved away from the Uchiha heir. "Thanks again for walking me home—although I still want to know your motives."

"Must I have a motive?"

"According to a friend of mine, you do."

"And would this friend by any chance be Sakura?"

Tenten paused, studying him closely wondering why he mentioned Sakura. "No. It was Ino. Why-"

"Good night, then." Itachi said and disappeared not giving her a chance to say another word. She stood there quietly a while after he left and determined soon thereafter that it was time for Sakura to have the spotlight shined on her.

:::

The man disappeared off the face of the earth. It was normally easy to find Gai. Search the training grounds and he was there or if not that find Lee. Where there was Lee there was Gai and vice versa. However he wasn't at the training grounds and Lee hadn't seen him and was, in fact, worried about him. He had missed several training sessions and that was simply unheard of.

She went to the Hokage to find out if he had gone out on any missions only to receive a negative answer. Under normal circumstances she would have gone to Neji next but since that wasn't the wisest of ideas she went to Hinata.

When she found the Hyuuga Heiress she was in her bedroom…on the floor…trying to smother herself.

"Hinata…are you okay?" Hinata removed the pillow slightly and peered out at her friend. With a sigh she pushed it away realizing that she looked a little crazy. Her cheeks flushed red and she sat up quickly. Tenten moved over to her offering her and hand and hauled her to her feet. Hinata ran her hands over her clothes in an effort to look anywhere but at Tenten.

"I've always thought weddings were so lovely. I never knew how much preparation it took to get one together." Tenten sighed. She figured that it was something like this.

"Hinata you know we'll help you."

"And if you do the elders will find some reason for me to not marry Naruto. I won't allow that."

"Is it that bad?" Hinata nodded. "Well, can't Naruto help you? You know he would."

"Yes…but…I don't want everything to be orange."

Tenten barely choked back a laugh. "Maybe if you talk to him…" Hinata just stared at her and Tenten knew that if Naruto had any major flaws orange was one of them. Since she couldn't help Tenten did what any friend would do in a situation like that.

She laughed—hard. It didn't take long for Hinata to join her. After a while their laughter died down to quiet chuckles and eventually the two women just smiled at each other.

"So what's going on?" Hinata asked knowing that Tenten had come for a reason. The others had been giving her wide berth knowing that they were major distractions when it came to…everything.

"I'm trying to find Gai. Can you help me?"

"He's not on the training grounds?" Tenten shook her head. "Lee?" Tenten shook her head once more. "Is everything okay, Tenten?" She asked studying her closely with her all seeing eyes. Tenten gave her a wry grin.

"No, it's not, but I'm going to fix it."

Hinata studied her for a minute before nodding her head. "Okay, just know that if you need me I'm always here. I'm never too busy for my friends." Tenten smiled just as Hinata uttered, "Byakugan."

It wasn't long before Tenten had her answer and went on her way.

He was on top of the Hokage Mountain sitting idly and staring off into space. Tenten was sure that if she hadn't masked her charka that he would've made a run for it. But she had masked her charka and he was still there. So she took a moment to just…look at him. Her heart fluttered in response to his presence and nervousness almost took a hold of her and encouraged her to leave quickly. But she couldn't take the coward's way out. There was too much at risk for that. So she cleared her throat to announce her presence. His head turned slowly and Tenten held her breath until his eyes met hers. The surprise on his face would have been evident to anyone who happened to walk by but Tenten chose to ignore it.

"I've been looking for you." Tenten said sitting down at his side—close but not close enough to make him uncomfortable.

"Ah, Tenten it is good to see you. I've—"

"Is it?" Gai blinked momentarily thrown. "Is it good to see me?" Tenten clarified. Tenten didn't give him a chance to reply. Instead, she launched into the discussion that she knew they would never have if she didn't force the issue. "Neji and I kissed. It happened and it's not something I can take back. In fact, even if I could I'm not sure I would."

"That's wonderful Tenten. Your youthfulness—"

"Is it?" Tenten inquired again not giving him a chance to give the 'I'm so happy for you speech'. "Because I've been under the impression that you don't think it's so wonderful." Gai didn't reply but Tenten sort of wished he would. Still when she came she knew it was going to be a one-sided conversation, but just because she knew it didn't mean she had to like it. "The fact of the matter is that Neji wants to be with me and I don't want anyone but you. I also think you want to be with me too."

"You're mistaken, Tenten." A part of her believed he was telling the truth and it cut her straight to her heart to hear the words. However, Kurenai sensei told her that she already had her fish on the reel and Kurenai got Naruto and Hinata together. And if anyone could perform a miracle of epic proportions like _that_ then she couldn't possibly be wrong about Gai. She only had to believe.

"One of the things I've always appreciated about you was that of the many things you are, I could never say you were a liar. Are you going to prove me wrong?"

"…"

"Neji wants to be with me and he's willing to fight to win me back over. To win me away from you. He's challenging you, Gai. The man that I've grown to love and respect never backed down from a challenge. Or am I wrong? Are you not the man I thought you were or am I just not worth it?" She received no response to her question even though she was hoping that he was say something to give her a hint as to what he was feeling. However, all she got was a lengthy silence so Tentenrose to her feet. "I don't know whether or not I'll fall in love with Neji again. I'm no seer. However, right now, at this moment, the only man I want to love is you. Just you. No one but you. So if you want me, Gai, you'll have to come get me. Because while this moment is certain the next is not. If you're not willing to do something to keep me on at your side…."

Tenten then left Gai alone to ponder her words…not at all seeing the gleam in her old sensei's eye.

**:::**

Neji wasn't alone. He didn't need his Byakugan to tell him that. His sensei's presence was one that was always easy for him to pinpoint even if he was the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

He slowly opened his eyes, knowing that mediation at this point was a lost cause, to find the man standing before him looking at him in an eerily creepy way. His hands were on his hips and there was fire in his eyes that Neji normally only saw when he was going to push them to their limits in training. It made him slightly uneasy.

Neji arched a brow instead of asking him what the hell he wanted and it wasn't long before he got his answer.

"Tenten tells me you intend to court her."

Neji rose to his feet and looked Gai in the eye. "I do."

"I was under the impression that you already had a youthful blossom."

"That situation has been handled."

"So you are a single man, then?" Neji didn't reply. He didn't feel he should have to since he had just confirmed that fact, but Gai didn't seemed to notice—which wasn't all that unusual. "Well then I've come to inform you that you have a rival for the affections of our fair Tenten."

Neji's eyes narrowed as he looked into the eyes of the man that he knew Tenten had moved onto and felt something ugly churn in his gut. "And who would that be?"

"Yours truly." Gai replied giving him a megawatt grin and a thumbs up.

:::

"I'm going home in a few days." Tenten raised a brow surprised. Temari had seemed determined to do all she could to bring two of them home to meet her brothers and for her to give up this easily—

"But I'll be back and when I do come back _somebody _is coming with me." Ino, Sakura, and Tenten all shared glances but otherwise said nothing. "Now Tenten tell me what's with this look you have about you."

"Why do we always have to talk about me? I'm pretty sure Sakura has some stuff that she needs to share." Tenten looked at Sakura's who's mouth dropped in astonishment.

"I'll deal with that bad apple later."

"I'm not a bad apple!" Sakura yelled but, really, none of them believed her.

"Anyway," Temari said going into her meddling friend mode. "What's up with you, Neji, and Gai?"

"I haven't seen Neji."

"Not even at training?" Ino inquired.

"…"

And then they all knew something was up.

"Tenten you've been going to training haven't you?" Sakura asked.

"Because it's one thing to have a fucked up love life." Ino started.

"But it's quite another to let it interfere with your line of work. We're ninja first and women second." Temari finished.

Tenten held up her hands to ward off the verbal blows that were soon to come. "I've been training but it's just been me and Lee. Gai and Neji have sort of disappeared."

The three women looked at each other flabbergasted.

"Disappeared?" Sakura muttered. "Why would they disappear?"

Tenten's eyes darted away but only Ino's eyes caught it and immediately pounced on it.

"Uh-uh. What did you do Tenten?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Temari pursed her lips and gave Tenten a once over. "You know…Hinata told me you came to see her. She said you asked her to locate Gai for you."

Tenten smacked her face and wished that she had asked Hinata to keep that between them. That was the bad part about her circle of friends. Keeping secrets was nearly impossible.

"You did do something!" Sakura yelled. "Come on, Ten. You can't keep it to yourself. We're your best friends."

"My best friends are busy-bodies."

"But we mean well." Temari said. Tenten tossed them all a skeptical look but in return they all shouted with undisguised glee, _"Please, Tenten."_

"I really do hate you guys." Which was Tenten speak for 'fine I'll tell you big jerks everything.'

"I sort of, kind of, pitted them against each other." Silence greeted her statement so Tenten went on to elaborate. "Kurenai sensei told me that I was the one who knew best how to reel Gai in well after thinking about it I realized that the best way to motivate Gai is to challenge him, to give him a rival."

"No!" Sakura said her eyes getting wide as she realized exactly what Tenten had done.

"I told him that Neji wanted me that he was willing to do whatever it took to win me away from him. I kind of hinted that it was possible that I could fall in love with Neji again if he didn't essentially man up."

Tenten looked at her girlfriends whose faces were wearing varying degrees of shock. Temari was the first to come out of her stupefied daze and let out a loud whoop.

"That's my girl!" Temari yelled and moved to pull Tenten into a fierce hug causing the younger kunoichi to laugh.

"Get your man!" Sakura shouted and moved to form a group hug as well.

And Ino simply smiled and decided to make a point of speaking to Kurenai sensei no matter how awkward the situation may be.

_To be continued in Ino's Story._


End file.
